1. Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to amplifiers. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to an amplifier for use with a random access memory and which may advantageously be fabricated on an integrated circuit chip.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known, in general purpose digital computers it is necessary to amplify the data output from the random access memory (RAM) before the data is applied to the main computer bus. Because of the poor response time inherent in prior-art RAM amplifiers it has heretofore been necessary to reduce the rate at which data is read-out from the RAM into the computer bus, thus slowing the overall operation of the computer.